


Подписано, запечатано и доставлено

by cat_ira, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mailman AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019





	Подписано, запечатано и доставлено

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signed, Sealed, and Delivered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202801) by [PsiCygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsiCygni/pseuds/PsiCygni). 



На третий день Споку не удаётся запихнуть новые письма в почтовый ящик, поэтому он просто паркует свой грузовик и подходит прямо к двери дома. 

Собака начинает лаять ещё до того, как он заканчивает подниматься по ступенькам. 

— Что? — слышит он, когда дверь рывком открывается на его чёткий короткий стук. 

— Пожалуйста, достаньте вашу почту за прошлую неделю для обеспечения быстрой скорости доставки, — говорит Спок и встречается взглядом с напряжённой собакой, удерживаемой своим хозяином за ошейник. 

— Я — доктор, — мужчина, Маккой, Леонард, отвечает. — Я занят. 

Спок оценивает футболку, пижамные штаны, босые ноги. 

— Очевидно.

* * *

— Я сам могу забрать! — слышит Спок ещё до того, как окончательно останавливает свой грузовик.

— Инструкции предписывают мне помещать отправления только в утверждённые приёмники, — говорит Спок, не отрывая взгляда от сортировки писем в своей сумке. 

— Это из России, — говорит парень. Он улыбается. Спок не возвращает ему улыбку, так как он помещает пухлый конверт в почтовый ящик.

* * *

Спок осторожно извлекает отправления из ящика для исходящей почты и опускает сигнальный флажок под привлекательно строгим углом. Он сначала достаёт три журнала и один конверт с деловой перепиской, останавливается, когда коробка в его руках начинает тихонько дрожать.

— Это книга, — девушка высовывается из окна второго этажа дома перед ним. Она указывает зелёным пальцем на посылку. — Честно!

— Пожалуйста, декларируйте все почтовые отправления должным образом, — говорит Спок. Он кладёт все журналы и конверт на вибрирующую коробку и ставит всё целиком обратно в почтовый ящик; и хотя Спок быстро закрывает маленькую дверку за содержимым, шум преследует его до тех пор, пока он не заводит грузовик и не покидает обочину.

* * *

«Нашему письмоносцу — в посылке содержится молодой росток розового куста! Пожалуйста, не оставляйте его на холоде!»

Сегодня погода терпимая. И солнце светит. Спок изучает записку, написанную чёрными чернилами на неаккуратно вырезанном сердечке и с дорисованными тремя звёздочками, судя по всему, восковыми мелками. Он наклоняется ниже. Также на посылке напыление из блёсток. Любопытно. 

Невозможно определить какая погода относится к понятию «холодной» — Спок точно не готов судить сам — и поэтому он возвращает отправление в грузовик. 

— Почтальон — это более корректный термин, с приемлемой нейтральной окраской, — говорит он, перед тем как уехать. Нелогично говорить вслух, когда никто не слышит, но использование устаревших терминов — тем более.

* * *

Упаковка в основном состоит из скотча, лишь только по просветам можно угадать, что изначально это был жёлтый конверт. Когда содержимое внутри сдвигается, можно услышать металлический стук.

Гаечный ключ, предполагает Спок по весу. Набор из гаечных ключей, отправленных без надлежащей упаковки. 

Спок не позволяет себе тратить ни секунды на изучение острых углов инструментов, порвавших скотч. Это неэффективное использование времени, и более того он не собирается нарушать неприкосновенность жителей этой улицы. Спок — профессионал. Он оставляет посылку для получателя и запрещает себе гадать, почему инструменты были отправлены таким образом, а не в более подходящей упаковке.

* * *

— Посмотрите, — говорит мужчина. Спок видит локоть, которым тот залезает в окно грузовика, потом переводит взгляд на его усмешку и только затем обращает внимание на письмо, которое держит этот человек. — Доставка невозможна. Этого же не может быть?

— Если вы не можете разборчиво написать адрес, то я не могу…

— Он читаемый, — но и ему самому приходится щуриться, чтоб прочитать. — Айова, Риверсайд. 

— Мистер, — Спок делает паузу, ожидая. Если он мог бы, то прочитал бы фамилию на обратном адресе. 

— Кирк, — говорит мужчина. Он улыбается снова. — Джим. 

— Мистер Кирк, пожалуйста, рассмотрите возможность в дальнейшем использования наклейки с адресом, напечатанным на компьютере. 

Мужчина слегка наклоняет свою голову, а его улыбка становится шире: 

— Пожалуйста, рассмотрите возможность доставки письма в любом случае?

— Нет. 

Улыбка мистера Кирка не меркнет:

— Ну, пожалуйста? 

Спок поворачивает ключ зажигания в грузовике и жмёт на газ, Кирку приходится убрать свою руку из окна. 

— Нет, — повторяет он снова и не остаётся слушать, будут ли дальнейшие уговоры.

* * *

На последнюю остановку своего маршрута он доставляет посылку, которая, как он предполагает, состоит из книг, двух конвертов — один явно официальный, а другой с адресом, написанным от руки, — и рекламного каталога женской одежды.

Почтовый ящик, куда он помещает эти вещи, чётко промаркирован именем адресата и его адресом, и дверца почтового ящика без ржавчины открывается спокойно, без скрипов и трудностей. 

Как прекрасно, на самом деле, доставить хотя бы одно отправление без проблем под конец дня.

* * *

— Мистер Маккой, — говорит Спок.

— Доктор, — мужчина скрещивает руки на груди. За ним пыхтит собака, высунув язык между чистых острых зубов. — Доктор Маккой, так и на письме написано. 

Спок держит три конверта и пухлый почтовый пакет для этого человека, и что касается Спока, то он бы предпочёл просто оставить это всё на веранде, вынудив жильца переступить порог своего дома и выйти под дождь, чтоб забрать почту. 

Конечно, так делать нельзя. 

— Пожалуйста, проверяйте свой почтовый ящик чаще и забирайте содержимое. 

— Я же уже вам говорил, — сообщает Маккой, явно собираясь закрыть дверь. Письма, которые Споку удалось доставить невредимыми, несмотря на проливной дождь, сминаются под рукой получателя. — Я занят. 

Спок не вздыхает.

* * *

— Санкт-Петербург! — говорит парень. Даже проливной дождь не остановил его от пробежки, и сейчас он, по всей видимости, ожидает свою почту, не обращая внимания на полностью промокший спортивный костюм. Спок едва успевает закрыть почтовый ящик, перед тем как парень залезает туда и вытаскивает открытку, которую только что положил Спок. — Он правда красивый?

Парень показал Споку открытку с обеих сторон, чтоб он смог увидеть, как и картинка, и сообщение на обороте мокнут под дождём. 

— Хорошего дня, — говорит Спок, возвращаясь в родную сухость своего грузовика. 

В зеркале машины Спок может разглядеть, как парень читает содержимое открытки, пока идёт до входной двери, несмотря на то, что чернила, должно быть, уже потекли от попавших на открытку капель дождя.

* * *

— Это книги, — убеждает девушка. Она не замечает или не думает о том, что промокает, а её волосы становятся тёмно-рыжими, пока она стоит на пороге.

Спок не пытается выйти из машины, чтобы забрать отправление 

— По правилам, почтовые вложения должны быть…

— Да я отвечаю, там точно книги, — говорит она, сама схватив коробку. Встряхивает её один раз, сильно, как будто это может быть научным обоснованием её слов. — Видите? 

В её руках коробка снова начинает дрожать. Даже через дождь Спок может слышать глухой звук маленького мотора. 

— Чёрт, — говорит девушка.

* * *

Спок вынужден прикрепить извещение о повторной доставке между стеклянной и входной дверьми дома, что не так уж и просто сделать в обычный день, потому что листок всё норовит упасть, а в сырость дождя выводит это испытание на новый уровень.

Но температура на улице, очевидно, слишком холодная для растения, и он уверен, что дальше будет хуже. 

Его мама выращивала розы. Оборачивала аккуратно их каждую зиму. В её саду когда-то было много роз. 

Спок возвращает посылку в свой грузовик и включает обогрев салона. Так можно к тому же согреть руки. Спок не оборачивается назад, чтобы посмотреть на коробку, поскольку это было бы нелогично проверять растение, скрытое от глаз под картоном, и Спок надеется, что этой упаковки будет достаточно для транспортировки содержимого.

* * *

Гвозди. Или болты, судя по тому, как они гремят. Спок не трясёт посылку, чтоб точнее определить содержимое. Нет, достаточно того звука, который был слышен при падении с полки грузовика, в этом нет необходимости, и он не будет встряхивать посылку просто, чтобы потешить своё любопытство.

Он не должен был интересоваться, в любом случае. Он бы и не заинтересовался, если бы получил посылку в должной мере упакованной, а не этот беспорядок из ленты и изношенного картона, который, очевидно, привёл к её падению. Но ни у этого «Монтгомери Скотт», похоже, нет таких же стандартов к упаковке, как у Спока, ни у отправителя, Кинсера, об имени которого Спок запрещает себе интересоваться ещё больше, чем содержанию посылки. Или необходимостью использования такого количества скотча. Возможно, это для того, чтобы сохранить посылку сухой. По большей части.

* * *

— Видишь? — говорит мужчина, зажав колпачок ручки во рту. Это негигиенично. Спок сохраняет спокойное лицо, хотя ему хочется скривиться. — Я могу писать разборчиво!

Старательно, удерживая конверт на двери грузовика Спока, он подписывает аккуратными печатными буквами, и Спок вынужден наблюдать медленное появление сначала адреса получателя, а потом обратного адреса. Капли дождя размывают каждое слово. 

— Готово, — говорит мужчина и протягивает конверт синими от чернил руками. 

Спок возвращает его обратно. 

— Вам нужно наклеить почтовые марки, мистер Кирк. 

— Джим, — поправляет его мужчина вслед. Похоже, его совершенно не беспокоит, что процесс отправки письма затягивается и что колпачок от его ручки упал на землю. — Зови меня Джим!

* * *

На последний в этот день адрес нужно доставить ещё один каталог, об обуви — не то чтобы Спок специально проверял — и три письма, одно из местного университета, которое толще, чем остальные два — не то чтобы Спок специально смотрел — и ещё одна посылка с книгами. Житель дома очевидно является заядлым читателем. Похвальное стремление. Так же, как и то, с какой заботой был установлен ящик для входящей и исходящей почты, ровно посередине, доступный, поэтому Споку не приходится неудобно высовываться из машины, чтобы забрать отправления.

Он складывает письма в свою сумку и кладёт входящую корреспонденцию в почтовый ящик. Только по счастливой случайности он изучает адрес на конверте — обычно этим занимается сортировочная машина в почтовом отделении, и в обязанности Спока не входит проверка того, что он получает на отправку от жителей этой улицы, — но дождь умудрился попасть на письмо за его короткое путешествие от ящика до грузовика, и он осторожно протирает конверт от влаги, чтоб слова не расплылись. 

Письмо предназначено для факультета лингвистики, из того же университета, из которого Спок только что доставил пухлый конверт. По тематике, которая Споку не знакома

Интересно. Да, несомненно. 

Уже после того, как Спок отъезжает далеко, до него доходит: он не убедился, что отправления, которые доставил, не будут повреждены дождём. Нелогично возвращаться обратно, потому что у него есть график, которому ему надо следовать. Но всё равно напоминание себе об этом не до конца глушит желание развернуться.

* * *

Встретившись с сильным ветром и ящиком, забитым под завязку, Спок колеблется, держа в руке письма и поглядывая на дом.

На улице собачий холод. По-иному и не скажешь. 

Спок закрывает почтовый ящик с его содержимым. Остальную почту он возвращает в сумку. Он мог бы притвориться, что не видит, как мистер — доктор — Маккой открывает дверь своего дома, и молча унести его почту обратно в отделение, но вместо этого он внезапно решает выглянуть из своего окна и сообщить: 

— Я буду вынужден вернуть это отправителю.

— Просто оставь это там! — кричит Маккой в ответ, одной рукой держа дверь, а второй отталкивая собаку назад в дом, препятствуя попытке побега.

Очередная из многих. Какие-то из них были успешными.

— Как я вам уже говорил, — повторяет Спок, — ваш почтовый ящик… 

— Чёрт побери, да кем ты себя возомнил? — говорит Маккой и, резко закрыв за собой дверь, сбегает по ступенькам. 

Спок оценивает дверь. Он до сих пор может слышать лай собаки. 

— Я ваш… 

— Отдай мне это, — говорит Маккой. 

Когда доктор протягивает руку за своей почтой, Спок просто садится обратно.

— По правилам, я обязан положить ваши отправления в ваш почтовый ящик. 

— По правилам? — спрашивает Маккой. — Я похож на того, кого волнуют твои чёртовы правила? 

— Я полагаю, с учётом вашей профессии, вас должно больше волновать то, что вы без обуви, — отвечает Спок. — Сегодня довольно холодно. 

Мужчина со скрипом открывает почтовый ящик. Петлям точно требуется хорошая смазка.

— Я доктор, а не… 

— Почтальон, — завершает Спок. Маккой роняет два письма и глянцевую рекламу на землю, а когда он наклоняется, чтобы их поднять, из стопки, прижатой к груди, выскальзывает ещё и пухлый конверт. Когда он выпрямляется, беспорядок едва удаётся сдерживать. — Это очевидно. 

— Отлично, — говорит Маккой. — Готово. Теперь я могу получить свою почту? 

Вместо того, чтоб отдать почту за день прямо в руки Маккоя, Спок открывает его почтовый ящик и заполняет его. 

И пока он отъезжает, Спок старается не смотреть в заднее окно, чтобы не любоваться тем, как доктор Маккой борется с почтовым ящиком, пытаясь не уронить то, что уже у него в руках.

* * *

— Доброе утро, — говорит парень. — Сегодня холодно.

— Мистер… 

— Чехов, — подхватывает парень. — Павел Андреевич. 

— Мистер Чехов, я совершенно точно способен доставить почту без вашего присутствия. 

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Чехов, и стоит только Споку закрыть ящик, открывает его с другой стороны и запускает внутрь руки. Сегодня три открытки. Спок уверен, что пальцы молодого человека замёрзли от холода, но это явно не служит веским основанием против немедленной сортировки писем.

— Хорошего дня, мистер Чехов, — говорит Спок и выезжает на дорогу. Нелогично стоять на холоде в ожидании почты, но Спок хотя бы может оценить энтузиазм получения писем, чего у молодого человека явно в избытке, судя по улыбке, с которой он рассматривал картинки на открытках.

* * *

— Книги, — говорит девушка и на этот раз протягивает посылку Споку прямо в руки. — Клянусь.

— Это незаконно искажать информацию о почтовых вложениях. 

Она упирается руками в бока и спрашивает:

— Вы же не можете их вскрывать? 

— Вопрос с отрицанием не оставляет возможности корректного… — он останавливает себя. — Нет, мне запрещено. 

— Тогда вы заберёте её, — говорит она, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно. 

Спок рассматривает её. Она одета совершенно не по погоде. 

— Я заберу что? 

— Мою посылку, — говорит она и подпрыгивает немного. — С книгами. 

— Вы уверены, что в ней книги? — спрашивает Спок. 

Она пожимает плечами: 

— Конечно. 

Он закрывает глаза. Когда открывает их снова, он поворачивается, чтобы поставить коробку в грузовик. Сейчас холодно, и он бы предпочёл закрыть окно, а не продолжать дискуссию. 

— Книги, — говорит он, включая обогреватель. Он надеется, что на этот раз она обесточила двигатель или, возможно, вытащила все батарейки.

* * *

Совершенно очевидно, что дома никого нет. Спок может убедиться в этом даже из грузовика. После этой попытки доставки он должен по правилам отправить посылку отправителю. Развитие события, о котором получатель должен быть в курсе из того извещения, уже оставленного Споком.

Он изучает коробку в своих руках, адресованную мистеру и мистеру Сулу. Затем он вспоминает блёстки и детские рисунки на ней. 

Он находит ручку и пишет на обороте извещения: «Ваша посылка будет храниться ещё три дополнительных дня в почтовом отделении. Пожалуйста, спросите Спока». 

Это не предусмотрено процедурой, по правде говоря. Но в подсобке, где он оставляет по утрам перчатки, есть стеллаж, который весьма удачно расположен напротив обогревателя. Никому не помешает, если посылка останется там на некоторое время, и поэтому её необязательно регистрировать, пусть это и нелогично. 

Когда Спок уезжает, коробка лежит на соседнем сиденье. Так он не забудет её в конце своего маршрута — неважно, что он идеально внимательный — и так избежит посещения грузовой части грузовика. А ещё, честно говоря, в багажном отделении значительно холоднее, и Спок бы предпочёл не покидать лишний раз тепло кабины.

* * *

— Пожалуйста, убедите ваших знакомых улучшить свои методы упаковки, — говорит Спок, так как в пакете в его руках точно отправлены провода, и он знает это не из-за формы пакета, а потому что он порван и содержимое выглядывает между слоями скотча.

— Ага, сделаем, — говорит мужчина с шотландским акцентом и убирает посылку за пазуху. 

Спок задерживается. Ему нужно ехать дальше, но вместо этого он спрашивает: «Что?..» — и обрывает себя на полуслове, качая головой. Это не его дело и к тому же непрофессионально. 

— Немного компонентов для развлечения, — отвечает мужчина. — Вентиляция в этих грузовиках немного барахлит, не так ли? 

— Простите? — переспрашивает Спок и пытается понять, как внимание мужчины переключилось от его почты на стоящий на обочине грузовик с заведённым мотором. 

— Отправьте машину на хорошую чистку — и двигатель запоёт как новенький. 

— У неё всё в порядке, — говорит Спок. — Правила предписывают постоянно проходить технический осмотр и обслуживание, включая замену масла и смазку. 

— Проверьте воздухозаборник, — говорит мужчина и уходит в дом раньше, чем Спок может спросить что-то ещё. 

Держа руки над обогревателем, чтобы согреться, Спок изучает панель управления, показания одометра и теперь замечает странный шум от двигателя. Надо проверить вентиляцию, решает Спок. Когда станет потеплее.

Потом, когда он отправляется дальше, предполагает, что, с большой долей вероятности, грохот в багажном отделении относился к определённой коробке.

* * *

— Марка, — говорит мужчина, протягивая письмо Споку. — Адрес. Я даже сам запечатал конверт языком! — он продемонстрировал оборот конверта. — Видишь?

— Пожалуйста, используйте влажную подушечку или клей-карандаш в дальнейшем, — говорит Спок и осторожно забирает конверт, стараясь не касаться места клапана. 

— Ох. Ага, грязно, да? 

— Так будет более крепкое соединение, — говорит Спок и возвращает конверт назад со свободно болтающимся клапаном. Он удерживается от того, чтобы вытереть руки об штаны. — Вы неправильно запечатали его, мистер Кирк. 

— «Вы неправильно запечатали его, Джим», — кричит мужчина ему вслед, когда грузовик Спока срывается с места.

* * *

Коробка из приличного книжного магазина достаточно тяжёлая. Даже погрузить её в грузовик было непросто. И сейчас будет легче сразу отдать коробку получателю, вместо того, чтобы заставлять того — ту, судя по имени в адресе, — забирать её из почтового ящика.

Не то чтобы Спок полагал, что она это не способна. Скорее, просто торговцы не способны правильно установить рациональный вес посылки. Логично же в таком случае справить ситуацию самому. 

Снаружи довольно холодно. 

Спок стучит в дверь два раза и сразу получает вознаграждение в виде звука приближающихся шагов. 

— Иду! — отзывается кто-то. Девушка. Отлично — или, скорее, по крайней мере, предпочтительнее, он поправляет себя в голове, — вручить отправление правильному получателю. 

Странно, но некое предвкушение растёт по мере приближения этих шагов. 

Хотя нет. Это должно быть просто окончание дня. Его книги тоже заждались дома, и даже если он читает литературу о современной морфологии от того же продавца, это неуместно и неважно. 

Дверь открывается, выпустив наружу тёплый воздух, и из-за бока коробки Спок может разглядеть уголок улыбки и волосы, струящиеся по тонкой руке. 

— О, они прибыли, — говорит девушка. Ухура. Мисс, полагает он. Не то чтобы он проверял. — Спасибо большое. Я могу… Может быть поставите на стол? 

Стол, о котором она говорит, полностью скрыт за другими книгами, некоторые сложены несколькими стопками. Всё довольно аккуратно организовано, милыми рядами, и даже с порога он может рассмотреть, что они отсортированы по теме. 

Он осторожно ставит коробку в быстро расчищенное для неё пространство. Теперь он может разглядеть, что волосы девушки собраны в хвост, и эти волосы очень длинные, почти до обнажённых локтей, выглядывающих из-под закатанных рукавов красного свитера. 

Очевидно, она работала. И он её прервал.

Тем не менее, он ненадолго замирает на пороге. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она снова. Ногти на руках, которыми она касается дверного косяка, покрашены в тёмно-синий. — И я прошу прощения, но ко мне придёт ещё несколько. 

— Несколько чего? — спрашивает он. 

— Коробок, — говорит она. — С книгами. 

Он прочищает горло:

— Это не проблема. 

— Я ценю это, — на этот раз, когда она улыбается, он может наблюдать за ней без преграды в виде коробки. — Тогда скоро увидимся. 

— Скоро? — переспрашивает Спок и затем осознаёт: его мозг сожалеет о словах, которые он уже сказал. — Книги. Конечно. Я принесу их. 

— Буду ждать, — говорит она, и Спок быстро кивает. 

В грузовике он включает обогреватель как можно сильнее. Нийота. Ухура Нийота. Мисс, он уверен, ничто из отправленного на её адрес не было подписано как миссис. 

Он запрещает себе бросить взгляд на её дом, когда отъезжает. Он вернётся завтра. Возможно, с другой громоздкой коробкой. С несколькими. Которые не стоит оставлять на холоде, и к тому же он проверил прогноз погоды утром, дожди будут только усиливаться. 

Вот это его работа. Хотя, безусловно, какие-то её аспекты ему нравятся больше остальных.


End file.
